Performing For The Kabras
by MiniAsianDoll
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T because it is. *Temporary hiatus*
1. Quite Before The Storm

_**This is my second fan fiction story so please forgive me for any flaws and errors. I still haven't finished my first one so I still don't know my flaws…yet. **_

_**The story takes place after the clue hunt but "Vespers Rising" NEVER HAPPENED, okay? It's basically an AmyXIan story. Oh, how I love that couple! **_

_**This story came to me in my head when I was thinking up ideas for my first story.**_

**Me: (Playing some ninja video game with Dan) Take this! Seppuku~! **

**Dan: (Jabbing the video game controller like mad) You can't beat a ninja! **

**Me: (Really focused in the game) oh. Yes. I. Can! Wohoo! (Rubs it in Dan's face) I beat you! Hah! And that means you got to do the disclaimer for me. (Triumph smile)**

**Dan: Fine! MiniAsianDoll doesn't own the "39 clues" or the songs used. Now can we have something to eat? **

**Me: Sure. (Waits for him at the doorway) Are you coming?**

**Dan: Hell yeah! (Runs out of the room)**

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I was halfway re-reading "How to Kill a Mockingbird" for about the hundredth time when Nellie called for me.

"Amy! Phone call!" Nellie yelled from the kitchen. She was probably trying some new gross recipe she got from the internet. "Coming!" I yelled as I kept my book and headed for the phone.

"Hello?" I said once I picked the phone up. "May I speak to Amy, please?" I heard from the other end. "This is Amy." "Hey, Ames! It's Rachel." Rachel is a non-active Lucian agent. Her parents didn't know they were Lucians until Rachel told them.

She's skilled in lock-picking, code-breaking and other Lucian talents. The typical Lucian...

It all started when she accidentally broke into a Lucian stronghold when she was 11 and found documents stating that her great great-grandfather met the Grand Duchess Anastasia, assisted her escape and supplied her with a new identity. (A/n: I couldn't think of anything else.) Naturally, he was listed as a traitor, assumed a new identity and ran out of the country. The main reason why none of her other family members knew they were Lucians.

(Amy, _**Rachel**_)

"_**Hey, are you free next Thursday night?"**_

"Yes. Why?"

"_**Well, I was thinking that we should perform at this charity event which is being held at a hotel near the boulevard. You stay nearby there, right?"**_

"Yeah, it's in walking distance. Have you asked Lynn and Kate?" (Amy's other friends.)

"_**Yup. Lynn agreed and Kate said she'll go only if you do."**_

"I'll ask Nellie. If we're going, I said IF, what are we going to wear?"

"_**It's a black tie event so we most likely would have to wear a dress or some fancy things. I'll help you pick your outfit if you'd like."**_

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll be fine on my own. I'll call you when I have an answer. Bye for now."

"_**Don't forget to call! Ciao!"**_

And with that the line went dead. I went into the kitchen and saw Nellie busy cooking.

(Amy, _**Nellie**_)

"Nellie?"

"_**Yeah, kiddo?"**_

"May I go out with Lynnette, Catherine and Rachel on Thursday night?"

"_**Sure. Just be safe and stay out of trouble."**_

"Okay, thanks!"

I rushed to the phone in the living room and dialed Rachel's number. I had no idea why I was feeling so excited.

"Hello? Rachel? Nellie said yes." And with that I heard Rachel scream: "YES!"

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

Yay! Amy agreed to come! Our all girl band hasn't performed in awhile. The last day of school was this Friday. The first thing that would pop up in my head when I thought of the holidays was: "Find something to do! ASAP!"

My mother always tried to get me to go for charitable events and I did. It wasn't my fault that I get bored easily and ended up, as my mother says it, giving bad aura. Whenever that happens, she would say "It makes others feel negative!" and all that.

Well, with my plan I would be (for once) listening to my mother and also be having fun with my friends. 'Kill two birds with one stone' as they said.

I looked at the calendar. 2 more days of school… Band practice wouldn't be a problem since school will be over.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "Yes?" I looked to my right. There she was, at the computer calculating savings or some other stuff.

(Rachel,_** Rachel's Mother**_)

"Mom, may I use the living room for band practice this weekend?"

"_**Band practice?"**_

"You know. My band members and I are performing next Thursday at the charity event you mentioned. I told you that *looks at the clock* less than 30 minutes ago!"

"_**Oh. Now I remember. I'm getting too old to remember."**_

"*rolls eyes* You always say that…"

"_**That doesn't make it any less true. Anyways, you can use the living room. Just make sure you close the windows and draw the curtains to absorb the noise. *Turns to face me* And don't, I repeat DON'T, make too much noise."**_

"Don't worry I won't. *raises right hand* I promise. *smiles*"

"_**You better. Now *turns back to computer* don't disturb me, I got some work to do."**_

Perfect. Now I can do is wait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short and it's probably lame or horrible. The real storydrama is in the next chapter. So anyways please review. The buttons right down there, just click it, okay? **_


	2. Not Really A Chapter

_**This isn't a chapter but can someone please tell me what "Mary-Sue" is? I'm sorry for my flaws and errors but I typed the chapter earlier this morning at 2am. I seriously should have checked the whole damn thing before I uploaded it. Silly me. (Brain: You're not silly, you're a dumb ass! , Me: Shut up, will you? I'm trying to type here!) **_

_**Oh yeah, can someone tell me what OC stands for too? Someone told me already but I forgot. (Brain: Stupid… , Me: Shut it!) And I already said at the end of my story, 'I know it's short and probably horrible or lame.', so I kind of mentioned that I suck. **_

_**I already made some minor changes to the first chapter and I (again) hope you guys would forgive me for my flaws and errors. Sorry for repeating myself. Ciao! **_


	3. Showtime!

_**Thank you for…err…reviewing and telling me what means what. I'm sorry that Rachel is too perfect to most of you and, as you said it, is "Mary-Sue". The character is based on my real friend who is also called Rachel. Anyways, on to the disclaimers! **_

**Me: (Enters room) Rachel! What are you doing at the computer?**

**Rachel: (Turns around) Writing your story. **

**Me: That's my job! (Rushes to the computer, pushes Rachel away and reads her story) This has nothing to do with the "39 Clues"! **

**Rachel: "39 Clues"? It's got to be related?**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Yes! That's why I'm writing it in that category! **

**Rachel: Oh…Sorry. I'll leave you to it then. (Leaves room)**

**Me: Troublemaker! Hey, come back! You didn't do the disclaimer! **

**Rachel: (Appears at the doorway) MiniAsianDoll doesn't own "39 Clues" or the songs being used. Bye! (Runs off)**

**Me: *sigh* Bye… Now on with the story…**

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

There I was standing behind the curtains. I knew this moment would come. After all, we had planned to perform here for a little over a week but my fear of crowds wasn't completely gone. I still stuttered when I was too nervous.

One of the main reasons I joined the band was to face my fear of crowds. Usually we would perform at some kids' birthday party or something but never in front of a big audience. I just hope I don't screw this up.

Lynn put her hand on my shoulder. She made me jump and I almost screamed.

"Still nervous?" She said. I nodded.

"Don't worry, we got your back." She gave me a thumbs up and walked off.

I closed my eyes thinking about one of our previous practices.

_*flashback starts*_

"I don't know guys…What if I freak out and start stuttering or accidentally forget the lyrics?" I said looking at them. They had asked me to be the lead singer. They all could sing…well except Rachel, she sings like a crow to be honest. Why couldn't they choose someone else?

"Look, Ames." Rachel said standing up from the sofa. "Catherine is playing the electric organ, Lynnette is playing the violin and I'm playing the piano. (A/n: I don't know what instruments they use in the song.) Plus your voice goes great with the song!"

"I don't know…" I replied looking down at my feet. I was the only one not sitting down. "Amy, it's okay." I heard Kate say. "We got your back, remember?"

"Yeah!" Lynn had stood up, lost her balance and fell to the floor. We all started to laugh. Lynn always made a fool out of herself, whether she was trying or not.

She smiled. "Haha. Give me a hand, will you?" I offered her a hand, she took it and stood up.

"Amy." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Think positive, okay? If you make a fool out of yourself, I'll make a bigger fool out of myself so that you won't be mocked as much as I would be. What Kate said is true. We got your back, okay?"

"Alright." I said softly. "And if anybody makes fun of any of us, the next thing they see is my fist flying towards their face." Rachel said showing her fist. "She means just pretend nobody's there but us." Kate said glaring Rachel.

I smiled a little and we went back to practicing.

*_flashback ends*_

I opened my eyes and grasped the microphone in front of me. _Now's the time._ I thought. _No turning back._ I sighed and heard the announcer say: Ladies and gentleman please proceed to the dance floor and give a hand to our young volunteers who are performing the song 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri." _Showtime._

The curtains open and I stood there in the spotlight. _Just stay calm and pretend nobody's here._ I looked at the audience and spotted someone oddly familiar.

Hmm…cinnamon-colored skin, amber eyes and silky black hair…_Oh no…Ian…_

* * *

><p><span>Catherine's POV<span>

I looked at Amy. She seemed as though she was in shock. Rachel and I were already in position waiting for her signal.

"Psst! Amy!" Amy turned. "You ready?" She nodded. She faced the audience again, her fingers showing the count down. Three…two…one…go!

My fingers were playing the keys on organ without my mind telling them to. Finger memory, always helps. I looked at Amy. She was really into the song. It seemed so…realistic, as though the words carried a lot of meaning to her.

I continued playing the organ but was actually listening to Amy sing.

I heard her sing with emotion:

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you,  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret,<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most.<em>

_ I learned to live, half alive,  
>And now you want me one more time.<em>

_ And who do you think you are?  
>Running 'round leaving scars,<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart.<em>

_ You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul,<br>So don't come back for me,  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_ I hear you're asking all around,  
>If I am anywhere to be found,<br>But I have grown too strong,  
>To ever fall back in your arms.<em>

_ I learned to live, half alive,  
>And now you want me one more time.<em>

_ And who do you think you are?  
>Running 'round leaving scars,<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart.<em>

_ You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul,<br>So don't come back for me,  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_ Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes,<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,  
>Cause you broke all your promises,<em>

_ And now you're back,  
>You don't get to get me back. <em>

_ Who do you think you are?  
>Running 'round leaving scars,<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart. <em>

_ You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul,<br>Don't come back for me,  
>Don't come back at all.<em>

_ And who do you think you are?  
>Running 'round leaving scars,<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart. <em>

_ You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul,<br>Don't come back for me,  
>Don't come back at all.<em>

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are?"_

We stopped playing and I look up at the audience. People slowly stopped dancing and clapped. We all stood up, went to the front of the stage and all bowed.

The curtains closed and we walked backstage. I eyed Amy. _Why's she looking so nervous? Or was she scared?_ I wasn't good at reading people.

I walked over to her. "Amy?" I looked at her face, it was fully red. "What's wrong?"

She pulled us all to a corner and whispered: "The cobra's here."

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

Why did I have to perform, let alone sing, in front of that arrogant jerk? It sort of helped me with the performance though. When I sang, it felt like I was telling that snake a message. Hopefully he didn't recognize me…

"Amy? What's wrong?" I heard Kate say. I had to tell them then perhaps they could give me some advice. I pulled them to a corner and told them.

"Wait…you mean rich, handsome, stuck-up Ian Kabra?" Rachel said with her eyes wide. I nodded.

"Did he recognize you?" Kate asked. I shrugged. "How would I know?" I replied.

"Amy, did he look at you?" Lynn said cutting in. "Now that I think of it…he did." I said.

"When you were singing or after that?" Lynn continued. "When I was still singing." I was replaying our performance in my head.

"Okay…Amy you got two options." She held up two fingers. "One, if he recognized you, act normal like he's just a passerby who you met. Two, if he doesn't recognize you, act like you don't know him." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Worse comes to worse, he'll recognize you and that's all." Lynn said. "But if he tries to do something bad to you or hurt you, I'll throw my heels at him."

"And I'll punch him in the face." Rachel said cutting in.

"And I'll sue him." Kate said joining in. The other two stared at her. "What? If I put a toe out of line, I'll be grounded." Kate said with an innocent face. "Anyways, we mean we got your back." She said to me and winked.

I chuckled and smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go get something to eat. I didn't eat much for dinner." I turned and my friends followed.

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

Why did Natalie have to drag me along to another event I did not want to attend? Even after my please to her, I still reluctantly had to attended that horrendous event.

The food, to my disgust, was bland and foul. No, those two words were an understatement. Such food should never be served to a Kabra. How can people consume this sort of food and still survive?

If I had not been able to hold in my anger and disgust, I would have ordered the cook to be thrown into a prison for the attempt of poisoning a Kabra.

The announcer had just invited the guest to, as the Americans called it, dance. A crowd of women had rushed towards me. I looked at all of them and accepted the request to dance by the most acceptable looking girl of them all.

I had no intention to have a relationship with this woman. I was just using her as an excuse to stay away from my sister. Natalie was asking me to choose a dance partner for her for she was asked by many men.

The girl kept batting her eyelashes at me and kept talking from the start until the end of the dance. I completely ignored her.

I wanted to dance with one girl and one girl only…Amy Cahill. I hadn't seen her at all after the clue hunt.

Mother was behind bars and Father was in hiding which meant there was nothing stopping me from being with her.

That was why Natalie and I had come to Boston. Natalie took this as an advantage to shop till she (literally) dropped.

That's when I heard a familiar voice. It was more of a singing voice than a talking voice.

I looked around and found out the voice was coming from a nearby speaker. I turned my head towards the stage. There in the middle of the stage stood a brownish-red haired girl who was wearing a jade colored dress which was so long it reached the floor. She looked oddly familiar.

_Amy?_ I thought. _It can't be…this girl couldn't be Amy. _She was just too…well…un-Amy. Even so, she looked absolutely stunning.

My partner stopped dancing and started to clap her hands. The music had stopped too.

"You want to dance to the next song?" My dance partner asked me giggling.

"No, thank you. It was a pleasure dancing with you." I said faking a smile. "Please excuse me." And I ran off looking for that red-head without thinking.

I searched the room for her and caught a glimpse of her entering through the entrance.

She was talking to three other girls who were about her age. They each were wearing different dresses which made them stand out. They made their way to a long table where the horrible food was left for others who still wanted to eat.

As I approached the group, I heard giggling and chatting. I mustered up the courage to speak and said: "Amy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just say it already! I know this chapter is yet again horrible, lame and it sucks like the previous chapter. Please review my story though. <strong>_

_**Point out my flaws, insult me, give me a compliment or just review because you're bored. Just click the link below which says 'Review this Chapter' and do whatever you want. Flames, compliments, criticism (good or bad), point of views, how I suck and things you guys say in reviews are accepted no matter what. (I somehow think I'm going to regret this…)**_


	4. Missed it by THAT much!

_**Sorry everybody for not updating for more than a week. I had been a little busy for the past 8 days or so. **_

_**Thank you to everybody who read and/or reviewed my story. **_

**Me: (Crying after reading reviews) *sniff* Rachel? *sniff* **

**Rachel: (Appears at doorway) you called? (Stares at me) What in the world…**

**Me: *sniff* I read the reviews…*sniff***

**Rachel: (Raises eyebrow) so?**

**Me: It was just so *sniff* nice of them…**

**Rachel: (Rolls eyes) suck it up already! (Crosses arms) Why did you call me anyways? **

**Me: I *sniff* wanted you to help me *sniff* do the disclaimer. (Smiles)**

**Rachel: Again? *sigh* Alright. MiniAsianDoll does not own '39 Clues' or the songs used. Happy now? **

**Me: *sniff* thanks… now on with the story. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

"Amy?" I asked. She turned her head and looked at me. "Yes?" She asked casually.

"Are you Amy Cahill?" I mentally slapped myself for asking such an idiotic question.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" I was shocked she didn't recognize me. Me! The handsome, rich and **unforgettable **Ian Kabra!

I tried not to allow my current emotion to disturb my ability of speech. "Ian Kabra" I answered, giving her one of my dazzling smiles.

"I see." She said and turned back to the table with food. Her three friends were eyeing me with suspicion.

"I was wondering…if I may have the next dance with you." I said without processing the thought.

"There's a next dance?" She asked her friends. One shrugged and the other two nodded.

She turned and looked at me. _Please say 'yes'. Please…_ Just then some slow music started playing. _A slow song? Perfect._ I offered her my hand.

She heaved out a sigh and took my hand. "I suppose…"

My hands snaked over to her waist as she put hers' over my shoulder. _We're so close…But why isn't she looking at me?_

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

That snake really knows how to use his charm. I pretended to not know him, hoping he would go away and find some other girl to play mind games with. Thankfully my stutter didn't start.

"I was wondering if I may have the next dance with you." I almost immediately said 'yes' but I held myself back. _Be careful or he'll hurt you…again…_

After confirming there was a next dance, 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland started playing. I really liked this song…it reminded me of…well…family…

I realized I had taken Ian's hand and was slow dancing with him. His hands were on my waist and mine was on his shoulder.

_Don't look at him! Don't look at his eyes…his wonderful amber eyes…_ I hated myself for thinking about him. _You're over him Amy! Don't let him play with your heart again. _

The music continued and we danced without saying a word. The lyrics however were speaking to me:

"_Look at the two of you,  
>Dancing that way,<br>Lost in the moment,  
>And each others face.<em>

_ So much in love,  
>You're alone in this place,<br>Like there's nobody else in the world._

_ I was enough for her,  
>Not long ago,<br>I was her number one,  
>She told me so.<em>

_ And she still means the world to me,  
>Just so you know,<br>So be careful when you hold my girl._

_ Time changes everything,  
>Life must go on,<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way._

_ I loved her first,  
>I held her first,<br>And a place in my heart will always be hers'._

_ From the first breath she breathed,  
>When she first smiled at me,<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_ And I prayed her to find you someday,  
>But it's still hard to give her away,<br>I loved her first._

_ How could that beautiful woman with you,  
>Be the first freckle face kid that I knew,<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to,  
>And tucked into bed all those nights. <em>

_ And I knew the first time I saw you with her,  
>It was only a matter of time. <em>

_ But I loved her first,  
>I held her first,<br>And a place in my heart will always be hers'._

_ From the first breath she breathed,  
>When she first smiled at me,<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_ And I prayed her to find you someday,  
>But it's still hard to give her away,<br>I loved her first._

_ From the first breath she breathed,  
>When she first smiled at me,<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_Someday you might know what I'm going through,  
>When a miracle smiles up at you,<br>I loved her first."_

The music stopped. "Amy, love?" I heard Ian asked.

I looked up and saw a worried face. "Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked chuckling. "Because it fits you perfectly." He answered with a weak smile.

"Thank you for the dance, Ian" I said not meeting his eyes. I felt my cheeks burn. I must have been blushing. I quickly pushed myself away from him. I rushed to a vacant table and sat down, resting my chin on the palm of my right hand.

Ian followed me to the table and sat on a chair next to me. "You remembered my name?" He sounded surprised.

"Is it that surprising for you?" I replied smiling.

"Usually, no." He replied with a small frown and a weak smile. "But you're the first girl to ever forget me."

I smiled and met his eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes…

I quickly looked away before I was completely hypnotized by his eyes.

I had to leave as soon as possible. I couldn't stay with that snake alone. I'll be vulnerable and he'll just use me again.

I spotted my group of friends at the refreshment table which was at the other side of the room. They were shooting daggers at Ian with their eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Cobra." I said getting up. "Thanks again…for the dance." I walked off.

"Amy, wait." He too stood up and grabbed my hand.

I saw my friends' eyes widen. Their eyes narrowed and they started walking, or stomping casually if that was possible, in my direction.

He pulled me towards him. We stood close to each other that I started blushing wildly.

"Amy… do you really not remember me?" He asked softly. _Wow, here comes his ego…_

"Why do you have to ask such a question?" I answered nervously chuckling. I was looking at the floor. "I'm sure there are other "Amy Cahill's" in this world. Perhaps the one you knew isn't me."

"Well, I'm very sure the "Amy Cahill" I'm looking for is you." He replied.

"And why is that so?" I asked him curiously.

"You certainly remember my nickname." I looked up and realized that we were closer than before. I looked down again avoiding eye contact.

"N-Nickname?" Of all times, why did I have to stutter now?

"You called me 'Cobra' instead of 'Kabra'. Very few people call me by my last name like you did." He answered.

His hand went to my chin and lifted it causing me to look him straight in the eye. _Those beautiful amber eyes…_ I started to blush.

I pushed his hand away softly and looked at the floor for the third time.

"A-Anybody could c-call you that." I answered softly. _Go away stutter!_

"Your cheeks turn brilliantly red when you blush…" He said as his hands slowly went around my waist. I didn't realize it.

"E-Everybody b-blushes…It's h-human…" I said biting my lower lip.

"You have the same brownish-red hair the "Amy" I knew had…" He said running his fingers through my hair.

I pushed his right hand away. I still felt…well…insecure, nervous and other feelings which were being mashed up together.

"T-There are plenty of r-red heads on this planet…" I said as I continued to bite my lower lip.

"You stutter and you bite your lower lip too." He said leaning closer to me. I looked up and saw his face so close to mine. He was leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

It was absolutely perfect. I had danced with Amy, had my hands around her waist meaning she couldn't escape, ready to kiss her.

Then all of a sudden, somebody yanked me back by the collar. I let go of Amy's waist.

"I swear if you're trying to hurt her, I'll kill you, Kabra boy!" I heard he or she hiss into my ear.

"Rachel!" Amy said half yelling half whispering. _So it is a girl…must be one of Amy's companions…_

I grabbed the girls hand and turned around. Her face showed anger and if looks could kill, I would have been murdered by this girl.

She yanked her hand out of my grasp. "If you ever hurt her, emotionally or physically, whether you meant it or not, I would burn you alive or do whatever torturous method I could think of at that certain time." She said in one breath.

"I wasn't trying to!" I muttered under my breath. She glared at me as she walked to Amy's side. Two other girls were already standing next to Amy, comforting her.

"Ames, you alright?" She asked gently.

Amy slowly nodded. Her cheeks were still red but the blush was slowly subsiding.

"Come on, let's go eat something" She said placing her hand on Amy's shoulder.

As they slowly made their way to the table, the other two girls stood behind Amy to 'guard' her.

I was left standing there on my own, recollecting my thoughts. _Everything was going so well until those three came…I almost kissed her…_

"IAN!" I spun around and saw Natalie rushing towards me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I'm SO SORRY I didn't update earlier. Thank you to my reviewers who told me that my story wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. :') <strong>_

_**Anyways, please review and give me whatever criticism or other things. And if you're reviewing can you also state your family branch? **_

_**I'm doing my own little survey to figure out how many Lucian, Tomas, Janus and Ekaterina (Assuming there are no pure Madrigals) are there and figure out the population. **_

_**It's for another story I'll be writing (but not posting on the web) for a friend as a birthday gift. Please help me out, okay?**_


	5. Aftereffect

_**I can finally update! This chapter has no song because I don't know one that would go. And Natalie is kind of OC so please don't kill me as I've mentioned it beforehand. **_

_**My cousins are visiting so I won't update any time soon. I'm having a little trouble with my other story, "Behind the Mask". If anybody has any ideas for my other story, please PM me. I currently can't think of any new ideas. **_

_**I'll like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year just in case I can't update. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yo, Dan! <strong>

**Dan: Yeah? **

**Me: Can you help me do the disclaimer, please? **

**Dan: What's in it for me? **

**Me: Hmm… I'll get you a ninja game of your choice?**

**Dan: Deal! MiniAsianDoll doesn't own the '39 Clues' series. Can we go get it now? **

**Me: Hold on. (Opens wallet) Let's see… yup, I've got enough money. Let's go. **

**Dan: Yahoo! (Dashes off)**

**Me: Wow… he's fast. (Runs after Dan)**

* * *

><p><span>Natalie's POV<span>

"IAN!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. "How could you leave me with those… those… people?"

Ian wore a confused expression. "What wrong did I do by leaving you, my dear sister?" he asked. "I was quite sure those people you're talking about were civilized enough."

"Of course they were civilized!" I said throwing my hands up. "But when I ask you for a favor, you disappear! Where on Earth did you go?"

He sighed before answering me. "Natalie, I was simply dancing with a partner of my own. Were my actions inappropriate? I think not."

I slowly nodded. It wasn't his fault he was busy with his own problems.

"Forgive me, brother. I was not thinking clearly."

To my surprise, a smile crept from the corner of his mouth.

"Mistakes are made by even the most superior of man." He said straightening his back.

"Now I must excuse myself, Natalie." He paused for awhile and asked. "If that's alright with you…"

I chuckled and nodded. Ever since Mo- Isabel and Vikram were out of our lives, Ian became less vicious because he didn't need to pretend who he was no longer.

I too had changed. I now use my dart gun less often. I only use it when necessary like when some peasant is trying to purchase a dress that should rightfully be mine.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Miss, may I have this dance?" I turned to see a boy offering me his hand. _Perhaps one more…_ "I suppose you could." I said taking his hand.

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

Thank goodness Natalie did not slaughter me! Luckily she had not seen my actions towards Amy.

If she had, she would've most likely ranted on me for hours and possibly shoot me with her dart gun.

"Did you see a brownish-red haired girl by any chance?" I asked the hotel's doorman.

"Ah-yes." He answered. "She exited the hotel a short while ago."

My heart sank. _Amy left…_ "She's still waiting for her transport though." He added. My face lit up. _There's still hope! _

I ran out of the doors in time to see Amy getting into a car.

"Amy!" I called out to her. She turned around. And that was when I noticed there was someone else standing next to her.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I heard someone call my name. I spun around and saw Ian.

"That's Ian Kabra, isn't it?" Drake, Kate's cousin, asked. I slowly nodded.

"But I don't want to see him." I quickly added. I didn't mean what I said, it was great to see Ian but I didn't want to humiliate him any more. He was already 'handled' by Rachel.

I climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Amy!" Ian shouted again. "Hey, what's the problem here?" Drake asked.

"I'd like to see her." Ian replied pointing at me with his thumb.

"Well, she doesn't want to see you." Drake answered on my behalf. "So please, buzz off."

"Amy! Please, I need to talk to you!" Ian yelled. Drake stepped between him and the car window.

"Dude, she doesn't want to see you." Drake repeated as he made his way to the driver's seat. "Now, please stop shouting and let her go."

Ian stood there for a moment before asking Drake. "Who are you to her?"

"Sorry?" Drake asked puzzled. _Where is this conversation going?_ I wondered from inside the car.

"Who are you" he pointed to Drake. "to her?" he pointed to me. Drake thought before answering.

"Acquaintance, driver, neighbor, and" he smirked. "boyfriend." Drake quickly got into the car and drove off before Ian could say a word.

"Hey, Amy?" he asked me while driving. "I hope you didn't mind the last part. I meant it as a friend who's male but I just wanted to see his reaction."

"Nah, it's alright." I said smiling. Drake is 16, one year older than me, but usually acts immature and cheeky. He, unlike Kate, is a Tomas.

He dropped us off at our houses one by one. First to go was Rachel.

"I'm definitely not going to wear a dress or skirt anytime soon." She said "Bye!" She gave us a waved at us as she entered the house.

Second was Lynn. "We got to do that again!" She literally screamed. "Bye, gals! Oh, and guy." She added winking at Drake. That gave Drake the creeps.

"Does she do that often?" He asked me and Kate. We both burst out laughing. Kate was too busy laughing so I answered his question.

"Happens all the time." I reassured him. "Don't worry." I teased him by winking at him.

We dropped Kate off next. Drake doesn't live with Kate but in the same apartment block as me, Dan and Nellie do.

"Bye, Tomas!" Kate yelled jumping out of the car. "See you for lunch, Janus!" Drake called after her.

Drake parked the car and accompanied me to the elevator. It was late so we were the only ones in the elevator. There was a moment of silence.

"Rachel told me that Ian Kabra tried to kiss you…" Drake said breaking the ice. _Rachel told him? Wow… news spreads fast cause of that girl…_

"If that guy hurts you," he turned to look at me. "tell me so that I can pummel him."

"I don't think that's necessary, Drake." I said chuckling nervously. _Another person who wants to kill Ian…_ "Rachel's already going to do that."

The elevator door opened. "Well, that's nice of her." He said as he exited.

"Before I forget," he said turning around. "Keep an eye on Kate for me. You have no idea how much trouble she can get into."

The doors closed. "I'm pretty sure she's the one taking care of me…" I muttered to myself.

I replayed the nights' event in my mind. The performance, the dance… Ian…

I shook my head. _Stop thinking of him!_ I told myself. My hand traced my lips. _But we almost kissed… _

I started arguing with myself in my head. _Why does he keep making me confuse with my own feelings? Argh! _

I didn't know I had been absentmindedly walking to my apartment door. I didn't realize someone standing in front of the door either.

That is until I heard my name being called…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm SO SORRY I didn't update earlier. Thank you to my reviewers for your, well, reviews. And thanks to those who also included their branch name. :)<strong>_

_**Remember to review! And, just in case, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :)**_

_**P.S. = Type 'let in snow' in Google and watch the screen! So cool! No virus or anything just visual effects! **_


	6. Knock Knock!

_**I'm sooooooooo (insert millions of 'o's) oooooooooooo sorry for not updating any sooner. School has started once again and the teachers have been kindly providing us with homework to do even during public holidays. Plus I had exams but enough with the excuses!**_

_**Anyways, I can finally update because nobody is hogging the computer, I have two weeks of holiday and I decided to write instead of doing my homework. I'm being a bad example but yeah, you people deserve another chapter.**_

_**Hey! Do you think I should add Dan into this story? Should he be against Amian or neutral?**_

_**To luckyinluv: I didn't know you could review using an iPod touch. I wish I had one… I envy you so much!**_

_**To NegligibleNaina (hopefully I spelt that correctly): Thanks for correcting me. Just curious, does AU stand for 'Another Universe'? I've been thinking about that for a few months now.**_

_**To Moondapple18: I don't know why I did this but I actually read your whole review for chapter 5 and realized that you repeated the word 'MORE' in the 3rd line, right half. I don't know why I did that, I'm just odd. But… I'd like it if you DON'T kill yourself at ANY COST. :)**_

**Me: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10… 2, 4, 6, 8, 10…**

**Ian: What in the world are you doing?**

**Me: Counting? **

**Dan: What for? **

**Ian: Where the heck did you come from, Daniel?**

**Dan: Again, it's Dan, not Daniel. (Points to the door) Bathroom? **

**Me: Hold on. What are you two doing here anyways? This is my room! Get out! **

**Dan: You sure? Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, yeah… Ian, do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: Why should I?**

**Me: Dan, please get out and lock the door.**

**Dan: Okay. Good luck, Cobra.**

**Ian: It's Kabra, Daniel.**

**Dan: It's Dan, Cobra. (Locks door)**

**Me: Ian… do the disclaimer!**

**Ian: I most certainly WILL NOT! (Runs to the door and tries to open it) Daniel, open this door at once!**

**Dan: *from the other side of the door* No way, Cobra. I'll only open it when Fang tells me to.**

**Ian: Fang?**

**Me: It's my nickname, you dimwit! Now PLEASE, do the disclaimer so I don't need to torture you with Justin Bieber songs!**

**Ian: You call yourself a tooth?**

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER, YOU BLOODY SNAKE! **

**Ian: FINE! (mutters) I hate you… MiniAsianDoll/Fang does not own the "39 Clues" series or anything related to the series because the Kabras are too perfect to be owned and the other stuff are just a waste of time.**

**Me: Talk about vanity… I'm too tired to argue with you anymore. Anyhow, you may go. (yells) DAN! Unlock the door please! **

***click***

Ian's POV

I texted Natalie stating that I'll be off to take care of some 'art disaster' for awhile at a client's house and would be back as soon as it's done with.

In actual, I was simply tailing Amy back to her apartment. I knew I was, as the Americans say, stalking her but I had legitimate reasons. Personal but legitimate reason.

However, I had lost track of them at a certain point, possibly because the car kept going in circles and used many busy roads. _It's late at night, for goodness sakes! Shouldn't the streets be half-empty or somewhat? _

My mind went back to the moment where I last saw Amy, sitting in her boyfriend's car. _Ugg! _I thought. _Amy has no taste in men at all. What does she even see in that guy?_

I took a vacant elevator to Amy's floor. I had made some phone calls the day before to locate where she was staying. It had been my original plan to meet Amy.

Having connections mostly gives you advantages, a great business strategy.

_And I'm misusing them… Wait! Since when did I think in such a way?_ I thought.

Another voice appeared in my head. _Since Korea, of course. And most importantly, Amy._

"Stupid conscious." I muttered to myself. But I knew it was right. Amy had changed me, heart and soul…

_Argh! I'm becoming sentimental! Argh!_ I thought as I banged my head onto the side of the elevator.

I rang the doorbell of Amy's apartment once I got there. "Amy, lo-" I said as the door opened.

"Dude… I'm not Amy." A girl with short brown hair who answered the door said to me.

"I'm sorry. I must be at the wrong apartment." I said looking around.

"Nope, you're at the right place. Isn't it a little late to go visiting a friend?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

_A friend? Is that what Amy is to me?_ I thought. I pushed aside that thought and answered her. "Well, I know she'll still be up so…" Then I realized that I didn't really have a reason.

"How'd you know she'll still be up?" She asked me, eyeing me with suspicion. "Anyway, she's not here and I don't think she'd be awake enough to speak to you. You know, she'd be sleepy and all."

Before I could say anything, she continued. "So I think you'd better leave and come back another time."

"Alright… err… can you please ask her to call me whenever she can?" I asked as I handed her one of my business cards.

"Sure…" She replied taking the card. "… I'll let her know once I see her."

"Thank you." I said as I nodded and left.

Alice's POV (The brown haired girl)

_Odd…_ I thought as I closed the door. _What's does a British dude want with Amy?_

I sat back on the sofa and fingered with a tape I wanted to give to Amy in one hand and the card in the other. I didn't know about the name card but I know she'd be really happy once she sees what's on the tape.

"Who was that?" Dan asked coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, no one. Just some guy who was looking for Amy." I replied smoothly.

"What would some guy want to see her at such a time?" He asked looking at the door.

"Don't know." I shrugged. "And why are you still up? You're suppose to be asleep like 2 hours ago." I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Who are you, my babysitter?" Dan asked rolling his eyes.

"I was just getting a snack…" He continued pointing a thumb towards the kitchen. "… and don't bother giving me a lecture on how late it is 'cause I'm already going back to bed."

"Well then, goodnight… again…" I said as he walked back to his room. Once he shut his door, I sighed.

_Maybe I should come back tomorrow and look for Amy then… _I thought. _It is getting late…_

I cleaned the dirty dishes which were left by the 'always hungry' Dan as I waited a little longer for Amy to return. She was still a no-show…

I stuffed the name card into my pouch and threw it over my shoulder.

_Okay, time to go…_ I thought as I grabbed my set Amy's apartment keys which I personally duplicated. As the saying goes, old habits die hard.

Just as I was about to lock the front door, I heard footsteps. I turned my head and saw Amy walking with her head down concentrating on something.

"Amy?" I asked softly like I was talking to myself before I said it a little louder. "AMY!"

She looked up and based on her expression, obviously surprised that I was exiting HER apartment.

"What are yo-" She started, eyeing me.

"I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." I said, cutting her off.

Amy's POV

Wow… this day is FULL of surprises…

"What'd you want to see me for?" I said making my way to the sofa. I flung myself down unladylike feeling emotionally exhausted.

"I wanted to hand you this." Alice said handing me a tape.

I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "A tape? What is this, the 90's?" I said teasingly.

Alice was one of those people who would rather use an old contraption than the digital stuff we used today. However, she didn't act outdated because she was a fast learner, well, only when she thinks it's worth it.

"Hardy har-har, Amy." She said rolling her eyes. "Believe it or not, I didn't make that tape."

"Then who did?" I asked her curiously. I didn't know anybody else who would still use a tape recorder or something like that.

"You have to see what's on the tape if you want to find out." She said looking at the tape which was in my hand.

I stood up and fingered with the tape. "So… how am I supposed to watch it? I don't have such equipment."

"Don't worry." She said waving a hand in the air lazily. "I brought it." She said pointing with her chin to a corner of the room.

A pile of boxes lay on the floor there. Then I realized how tired I was.

"Do I really have to watch the tape now?" I said stiffening a yawn.

"Nah, I'll leave the equipment here. Just tell me when you're done and I'll come pick it up." She said rubbing her eye slightly. Now it was her turn to yawn.

"Did you know that yawning cools down our brain cells?" She said covering her mouth as she stretched and yawned at the same time. Whenever boredom or tiredness or both hit her, randomness always joined the mixture.

"I didn't know that but thanks for adding my knowledge by that much." I said with a smile. I raised my hand showing my index finger and thumb almost touching.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving her hand impatiently. "Whatever, Amy."

"So anyways, I'll be going." She said grabbing her pouch from the dining table. "I'll lock the door myself so you wouldn't need to get up."

"Ok-" I began but stopped myself mid-sentence. "How are you going to lock the door?"

"Um… Keys?" She said as though my question was ridiculous. She jingled the keys making a sound like coins falling on the floor.

"I meant 'how did you get a set of keys'?" I said eyeing her with suspicion.

"Oh that… long story short, I make my own set of keys. Please don't get mad." She said scratching her head with her free hand.

I sighed and shook my head slightly. I knew Alice had a history in stealing and violating rules, in school and out. Especially out…

She was who she was because of bad influences. Born into a family who couldn't make an honest living, she inherited the trade. Learning how to use a knife and gun at a young age didn't help much.

Leave it to me to find a criminal and be friends with her. According to our mutual friends, she tuned her activity WAY down after meeting me. I wonder why…

"Nah, it's fine…" I said. "… as long as you don't come in uninvited and stuff like that." I continued smiling at her wearingly.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed walking towards me while fiddling with her pouch.

"Some British dude, who by the way looked kind of hot, handed me his name card and wanted you to call him whenever you were available." She said handing me a name card.

My heart almost stopped when I saw the name on the card. "Ian Kabra?!" I whispered urgently. "How did you get this?"

"He came over." She answered me clearly puzzled by my reaction. "I answered the door, told him you weren't in and he handed me the card."

_He knows where I stay?! When did he become a stalker?_ I thought automatically.

"Amy?" She said leaving the door and walked over to me. "Amy, who's this dude?"

"He… he's…" What was I suppose to tell her? That the guy she thinks is hot was the guy who tried to kill me and Dan countless times? That he stole my first kiss? That he broke my heart into a thousand pieces? And that his mother murdered my parents, destroying mine and Dan's childhood completely?

"He's trouble." Alice concluded for me. I looked up at her and said without thinking. "He _**was**_ trouble."

"What do you mean?" She asked. I shook my head. "He… He was trouble. But he's changed. At least that's what I want to believe…" I replied meeting her eye.

Alice gave me a small smile. "Amy, I've known you well enough to know that what you believe in is most of the time the truth. You're also kind enough to give others a second chance. I mean, look!" She gestured to herself. "You know my history and gave me a shot on being friends with you. And I feel really glad you did."

She stood up again and headed for a music player next to the TV. "So I think that you should give that guy another chance too." She said over her shoulder. "And to persuade you… I want you to listen to this song." She placed a CD into the player and set the track number.

"See you soon." She said exiting the apartment and locking the door before I could say a word.

I walked over to the player and pressed 'play'. 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette started to play. I listened to the lyrics attentively, trying to understand the meaning for Alice's sake.

_'I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_  
><em>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.<em>  
><em>You've built a love but that love falls apart,<em>  
><em>your little piece of heaven turns too dark.<em>

_Listen to your heart,_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>

_I don't know where you're going,_  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_  
><em>the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.<em>  
><em>They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,<em>  
><em>the feeling of belonging to your dreams.<em>

_Listen to your heart,_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>

_I don't know where you're going,_  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_And there are voices,_  
><em>that want to be heard.<em>  
><em>So much to mention,<em>  
><em>but you can't find the words.<em>  
><em>The scent of magic,<em>  
><em>the beauty that's been,<em>  
><em>when love was wilder than the wind.<em>

_Listen to your heart,_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going,<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.<em>

_Listen to your heart,_  
><em>when he's calling for you.<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>there's nothing else you can do.<em>  
><em>I don't know where you're going,<em>  
><em>and I don't know why,<em>  
><em>but listen to your heart,<em>  
><em>before you tell him goodbye.'<em>

That was all the convincing needed. I took out my phone and typed in the number on the name card. I saved it into my contact list, crumpled the name card and threw it into the trash can in the kitchen. There was no way I was allowing Dan to get something he could use as blackmail against me.

I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings, a British person answered. "You're calling Kabra Art Dealing Industry, this is Ian Kabra speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ian?" I said feeling slightly scared of his reaction. I took a deep breath before I continued. "This is Amy Cahill… We need to talk."

_**Yeah… I didn't know how to make Ian reply for the phone call and I have very little knowledge on business talk so… yeah… Sorry for adding more original characters… By the way, Alice is a non-Cahill so she doesn't know the Amy and Ian problem.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Is it normal for other users to get high traffic stat and less number of reviews? Please review ~~ :)**_

_**P.S. = I might not be able to update anytime soon again… Sorry… Don't get mad, please? **_


	7. Coffee Break

_**Don't expect an update soon, I still have school so, fair warning! And also I type REALLY slowly. I don't understand how people can write a 5000 word fanfic in, like, 20 minutes! You must have fast fingers! :O **_

_**Oh, and I share the computer with my family members and I'm not allowed to even touch it on weekdays, which is unfair because I'm busy on the weekends too… Dang… **_

_**Disclaimer! (The song is 'Summer Love' by One Direction :) I just adore those 5 boys! Directioner Forever!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *singing* <strong>_**'cause you were mine for the summer, now we know it's nearly over~**_

**Ian: *joins in* **_**Feels like snow in September, but I always will remember~**_

**Amy: **_**You were my summer love~**_

**Ian: **_**You always will be my summer love~**_** *makes eye contact with Amy and stare at each other in silence***

**Me: This is why I ship Amian… *sighs adoringly* You two are perfect…**

**Amy: *snaps out of trance* What? **

**Ian: Sorry? **

**Me: *waves hand nonchalantly* Nothing. I'll leave you two alone anyways. Oh, and I don't own the 39 Clues. See you! *walks out of the room***

**Ian: Why'd she have to tell us that?**

**Amy: Not us. *points at the camera* Them.**

**Ian: Oh…**

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I sat in a coffee shop I had agreed to meet Ian. It wasn't one I usually went to, I just chose it because I thought Ian would like it. _He is a man of class…_

I looked at the text I had sent Ian a few days ago. We had agreed to meet today and not earlier because I didn't want to sound eager or desperate or anything like that. That made sense, right?

It had been a week since my band performance, seven days since I last saw Ian. I kept replaying what happened in my head and questioned myself countess times whether I was doing the logical thing.

In one hand, I still wasn't sure if I could trust Ian. He did try to kill me and Dan during the clue hunt and he might still have a problem with me being a Madrigal. Plus, he broke my heart but I'm over that… I hope.

In the other, the clue hunt has long ended and he too was a Madrigal now. He had no reason to harm me, at least none that I know of.

I sighed and pocketed my phone. I tapped my foot impatiently even though I kept telling myself not to. I have no reason or whatsoever to feel nervous or anxious or anything.

I was just going to meet Ian to… make amends! Yeah… that's what I'm going to do… seek closure… that's all…

I rested my temple on my left hand and sighed, looking down. _I'm over-thinking! Breathe, Amy! Breathe!_

"Hullo, love" I heard a heavily accented voice in front of me say. I looked up and saw Ian smiling down at me.

"Oh, um, hi… Ian." I managed without stuttering. "Err, have a seat. Um, would you anything to drink?" I asked signaling a waitress.

"I would have an Espresso." He said to the waitress. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Her eyes went to me and asked. "And you, miss?"

When she looked at me, she seemed to smile more. Maybe it was an imagination… But she did look vaguely familiar…

"A glass of water, please." I said returning the smile. After she left, I turned to Ian. "So…"

"So…" Ian repeated. "How have you been, love?"

"Don't call me 'love', Ian." I said seriously but I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little. "I've been doing fine.

"So I've heard." He said smirking. _What is he up to? _I thought. _Does he know something I don't? Yeah, most probably…_

"I saw you last week, remember?" He said quirking his eyebrow. I sighed and replied. "H-how could I forget?" _And I was doing so well… Good timing, stutter! _

"Though I have to ask, love…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, Amy," he corrected himself. "Why did you pretend not to know me at the event last week?"

I opened my mouth to reply him when I realised that I actually didn't have a logical answer. Well, I did but it sounded just plain rude… but then again, it was the truth.

"Okay, I… I'm just going to be honest with you, I-Ian." I decided. "I did… I did that b-because… I was scared that you were going to use me." I said quickly before biting on my lip.

"You really are paranoid, Amy." He said giving me a small smile. _An actual smile, not a smirk… Wow… What is he planning? Or maybe he has a point… Dang, I AM paranoid._

"I guess s-so…" I said as our drinks arrived.

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

I smiled to myself when I heard Amy's explanation on her behavior last week. Her cheeks turned slight pink from embarrassment and somehow that and her paranoia made her much more adorable. And then there was the cute stutter…

She gave the waitress a smile and whispered "thank you" as she placed Amy's glass of water on the table. She handed me my espresso and walked away. Something about that waitress was bugging me.

As Amy took a sip of her water, I turned to her. "Do you find that waitress a little too familiar?" I asked her. "Or is it just me?"

"You think so too?" Amy said eagerly. "I mean… really?" She leaned back and tried to act as though it was nothing.

I stiffened a laugh. She truly was adorable and absolutely alluring. "Yes, Amy." I said holding back my laughter. "I find that she looks very familiar."

"Then who is she?" Amy said becoming serious all of a sudden. "I mean, if we both know her, then she must be a Cahill, right?"

"I guess so…" That sounded more of a question than a statement. But Amy does have a point. There was a high possibility that that girl was a Cahill and Cahills do have a habit of bringing trouble with them. "Stay here, love, I'll go find out."

"Ian!" Amy said stopping me by getting hold of my arm. Her arm was warm on mine and somehow that was the first thing that came across my mind.

"Seriously, Amy?" I gave her my signature smirk. "I'm a Lucian," I patted the left side of my belt. "And armed. I'll be fine." And with that I reluctantly left and went to find the darn waitress who was costing me my time with Amy.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

_Yup, that's the Ian I know… _I thought as I watched Ian walk away. _The same cocky, smirking Lucian as always. _

I wished that he didn't being the waitress up even though she was bugging me a little. There's that feeling that someone's watching us and she has something to do with it.

As I took another sip of my water, somebody in a black trench coat sat in front of me. "Hey, Ames." She said as she took off her sunglasses.

"Kate?!" I exclaimed nearly spitting my mouthful of water in her face. "W-What are you doing here?" I coughed out, chocking a little on the water.

Catherine chuckled at my reaction and passed me a tissue to wipe my mouth. "Surprise!" She simply answered.

"You still haven't answered my question." I gave her an expression that said I was annoyed.

"Me?" She said innocently, gesturing to herself. "Oh nothing really," She smiled wickedly and leaned back. "Just here to spy on your little date with Kabra boy and report to the team."

"Team?" I asked. "Who's the team? Not other Janus people? And why are you spying on me and Ian?" _Dang… that's a lot of questions…_

"You know, the team, the band?" She answered as though it's the most obvious thing ever. "And the spying is for two reasons. One: your safety. Two: Our amusement."

"You managed to talk Rachel into this?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "And what's with the outfit?"

"She's the one who's here for your safety; Lynn and I are here for amusement. And what's wrong with the outfit?" She countered. "It's stylish!"

"You look like a lady in her late 20s who should be in an office rather than a coffee shop." I explained. "Who's your waitress friend? Is she in this… spying thing?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize her…" She said looking at me in shock. My blank face was the answer to that. "That's Sinead!"

* * *

><p><span>Sinead's POV<span>

I pulled of the wig that was starting to make me sweat. _Maybe I should design a wig with a temperature-stabilizing unit in it. _ I thought as I wiped my forehead with my handkerchief.

Amy's band mates asked me to help them spy on Amy and Ian's little date. In return, they allowed me to use my prototype bug today for their spying.

A win-win situation, I get to try my creation out, they get to spy on the two of them. All I had to do was serve Ian or Amy and when they're not looking, stick the bug under the table. Simple!

"And what are you doing here, Sinead?" I heard a voice behind me say. I spun around to see Ian Kabra standing at the entrance of the locker room.

"Ian! What are you doing here? This is the female employee's locker room!" I said trying to switch the topic. "You're not allowed here!" I said as I pointed to a sign that said so.

Ian shrugged and took a step forward. "Sinead, what were you doing spying on Amy and I?"

"Spying on you and Amy?" I stiffened a fake laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Ian." _I'm so lucky that Jonah taught me a little of acting…_

"As much as your acting has improved dramatically, Sinead," Ian said. "I'm still a Lucian who has a built-in lie detector in their noggin."

"Yes, Ian. I know that you're a human lie detector but I'm not acting." I insisted. "And why are you and Amy here?"

"We're just having a meal together." He replied quickly. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Like I said, you're flattering yourself." I said flatly. "And I wasn't spying on your or Amy, I work here. See the uniform?" I said pointing to my little apron with the shop's name in front.

"Then why do have a wig in your hands?" He said pointing to the wig which I had no time to hide from him.

"A lot of customers here keep asking me if I dyed it and it gets a little annoying." I said with a bit of annoyance in my tone. It sounded lame but it did happen a few times before and it was the only excuse I could come up with.

Ian narrowed his eyes at me. "Very well." He finally said after a pause. "If your shift is done, you could join Amy and me if you'd like."

"You sure you want me there?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I would just be interrupting your meal with Amy."

I knew he was just asking to try and prove to me that this was a meal not a date. Ian wouldn't ask such a thing to be kind. Heck, I think that word is foreign to him.

I stuffed the wig into my sling bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I'll pass on the offer, Ian. But thanks for the invitation." I replied taking my apron off before walking past him to the back entrance.

I got to the little red three-wheeled car which was parked at the corner. It was the kind which was used for small deliveries and can only sit two people.

I got into the driver's seat but didn't turn on the ignition. I knocked on thin metal plate separating the front from the boot.

Lynnette's face is the first thing I see when she opens a small window in the plate. "How'd it go?" She asked beaming at me.

"Okay." I replied nonchalantly. "Ian did figure out who I was but I managed to convince him I work there, I think. How's everything?"

"System's fine. Rachel's staring at the computer screen, Kate's talking to Amy and I'm eating chips." Lynn said showing me a British crisps packet. "British snacks aren't that bad. Want some?"

"No thanks." I shook my head. "Since I'm done, I'll be off. Make sure you get my bug back before you leave and give it back to me, okay?" Lynn nodded and shut the metal window once more.

I exited the car, walked to my bike and cycled away from the shop, hoping the girls wouldn't destroy my bug and that Ian would treat Amy nicely.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

Kate gave me a small earpiece to contact them in case I needed help. _Why would I be needing any help? _I wondered when accepting the gadget. _I wasn't even told their plan…_

She refused to tell me any details she deemed 'unnecessary' for me to know. She left shortly after, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"So…" I said as Ian sat down again. "Did you find out who the waitress was?" I wasn't about to bring Kate up, that's a conversation killer.

"Yes, care to guess who she was?" Ian asked adjusting his cuffs.

I pretended to be thinking for a moment. I didn't want to say it's Sinead because then he'll ask why I didn't say that earlier or something like that. "Could you give me a clue?" I asked instead.

"Cahill… Ekaterina… Auburn hair." He said. I counted to 5 in my head before answering. "Sinead?" When he nodded, I pretended to be surprised. "Wait… Sinead?!" _Thank goodness Jonah gave Sinead, Dan and I some acting lessons the last time he visited. _

"Exactly." He replied shrugging. "Care to guess what she's doing here?"

"Well…" I was trying to think of something when I heard Kate's voice coming from my earpiece. "Sinead said she worked there." She said hurriedly.

"Sinead mentioned having a part-time job at a coffee shop so I guess she works here?" That came out more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct, Amy." He said smiling a little before continuing. "However, could we please change the subject? I would rather be conversing on a different topic, such as you."

I blushed at his remarked and avoided his gaze for a moment. I heard him chuckle. "W-What is there to talk a-about?" I bit my lip. "I'm just… just Amy."

"Well, just Amy has an interesting life." He said drinking his espresso. "Terribly unfashionable and torturous in my account but interesting."

"I'll… take that as a compliment, Ian." I replied. "But seriously, what is there to talk about?" My stutter was gone! I had a sense of confidence and was not uncomfortable with his presence… That's weird…

"Well… if I were to be nice, I enquire on how Daniel is doing, even though I don't really care." I rolled my eyes at this. "Or I could ask you how the band is as I know it is important to you."

I smiled before answering him. "After the charity event, we've been getting plenty of phone calls requesting us to perform for one thing or another. Rachel, the one who grabbed you by the collar that night – sorry about that – is handling our schedule. Lynette's our make-up artist and tailor while Catherine's the one who double-checks everything."

"What about you?" Ian asked. "Well…" I pondered "I'm the one who makes sure they do their jobs. And the one who's in charge of choosing which request to say 'yes' and 'no' to."

"So, you're like the boss or leader of the band." He concluded.

"You could say that." I said smiling sheepishly. "We're performing next Tuesday for a baby's new moon celebration. Wanna come?"

"Baby's new moon celebration?" he asked frowning. "What's that?"

"Oh, some Chinese tradition where they celebrate the baby's first month of life (A/N: As a Chinese, I can confirm that this tradition is real. I've seen it before.), nothing much." I said waving one hand about. "So… you want to come? If you're not too busy that is…"

"I'll be delighted to be there." Ian said smiling. He took a quick glance at his watch and cursed slightly. "I'm going to be late… I'm terribly sorry, Amy but I do have to leave."

"It's fine." I replied, nodding because I understood. "I'll text you the details."

"It was nice seeing you, Ian." I got up and extended my hand for a handshake. Yes, a handshake. I think I've been to too many Cahill meetings…

He shook my hand, his eyes not leaving mine. "Cheerio, Amy." And with that he left the coffee shop.

I sat back down and felt annoyingly happy that I was going to see him again... soon...

* * *

><p><em><strong>OKAY! Read and review please! :3<strong>_


	8. Baby's New Moon

_**I KNOW, I know... I did put this story on temporary hiatus but I didn't inform anyone. I'm sorry. I'm currently having a one-week break from college so let's get on with this.**_

_**I'm gonna have to skip the whole longwinded disclaimer thing and keep it short and simple: 39 Clues **__**and the songs aren**__**'t mine**__**; **__**all I own are the OCs and the plot. **_

_**Fair warning: Amy and Ian are out of character (OOC), sorry.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

We've just finished our performance and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. No, it wasn't because Ian stopped by, it was because of the sight of the little chubby boy in his mother's arms.

Fine, I am a little happy that Ian showed up like he said he would but he is **not** the highlight of my evening.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey." Kate whispered in my ear.

"Gah!" I yelped in surprise and Kate started laughing out loud. Rachel quickly shushed us though. "You'll scare the little guy!" She hissed at us before continuing to coo with the baby.

I narrowed my eyes at Kate. She shrugged but I could see the amusement in her eyes. "I couldn't help myself; you were talking to yourself... again." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Lynn came up behind me, trapping me in a hug. "And... I wonder what a certain London-raised charmer will have to say about that."

Breaking free of her hold, I turned around to repeat the same speech I've been telling them for the past week on how Ian is only a friend or something close to that. "For the hundredth time Lynn, Ian is j-" But it wasn't Lynnette I was facing now.

"Yes, love?" Ian stood before me, smirking as usual. _I'm surprised his face isn't stuck like that... _

"W-What?" I looked around to look for Lynn and Kate, and also to avoid eye contact with Ian. They stood a few steps away; close enough to see them in the slightly crowded room but far enough to give Ian and I some privacy.

They cheekily waved and blew kisses at me. _I am going to kill them! Those two better be prepared. I'm going to eat all of Lynn's chocolate, then I'll hide Kate's phone and maybe I'll-_

"Love?" Ian interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah?" I replied, still staring daggers at the two immature girls I call my close friends.

"Amy..." He sighed, gently turning me to face him. "Don't ignore me..." He teased, his hands resting warmly on my forearms.

We stood like that, looking at each other before he coughed and dropped his hands. I knew my face was probably tinted pink from blushing but... was he blushing too?

"Err... That was quite the performance you did, love." He awkwardly complimented. "I certainly did not expect you to do a Beatles song."

"W-Well, 'Silly Love Songs' is a n-nice song..." I answered, stuttering slightly. _Get it under control, Amy. _

I frowned, realising Ian had made a mistake. "... B-but it's not from The Beatles, i-it's by Paul McCartney and The Wings."

"I see that your music knowledge is better than I thought." He answered smugly and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I couldn't help but notice your band name. 'Wild', is it?"

"Yeah..." I scratched my neck nervously. "We h-had to come up with a name and we c-couldn't call ourselves 'Carl', could we?" I joked.

Seeing his confused face, I continued. "They're our initials s-stuck together; C for Catherine, A for Amy, R for Rachel and L for Lynnette. As you can tell, it's... umm... sorta lame."

Ian nodded in understanding. "What does 'Wild' stand for then?"

"Wacky, Inspiring, Lovable and Dynamic." I rehearsed. "Lynette's idea." _Finally, no stutter._

"Well, love-" "Amy, Ian, not love." "As I was saying, _**love**_-" I rolled my eyes as he continued. "The description does suit you extremely well."

Before I could protest, Rachel interrupted us. "Amy, the-" She stopped mid-sentence and nodded curtly at Ian. "Kabra." Ian nodded back with equal stiffness. "Cox."

Considering they were both Lucian, they must hate each other a lot if they treat the other so coldly.

I shifted so that I would stand between them. _Rachel, you can't kill him here... Calm down._ I pleaded to her mentally.

"They want another song." She said glancing at me for a moment before turning swiftly, nearly slapping me in the face with her ponytail. _She really doesn't want to be near Ian, does she?_

"Well... you heard her. I have to go..." I smiled apologetically before rushing to catch up with Rachel.

"Hey." I said to Rachel but she ignored me. "What is it with you and Ian?" I asked, holding her by the elbow to stop her.

She looked at me with a hard expression before softening up a little and sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?" She picked up her guitar. "We'll play first. So, what's the song?"

Lynn and Kate swooped in then, each throwing an arm over my shoulders. I felt like I was a sandwich; them, the bread and me, the filling. Shrugging of their arms, I turned to them, thinking.

"The Best Day by Taylor Swift. Does that work?" All three of them nodded and got to their stations.

I wanted to sing this song for awhile after watching the tape Alice gave me (A/N: See chapter 6). The song was about a daughter's view on her parents throughout her life.

I wish Mom and Dad were here to hear me sing it; it was exactly how I felt after watching the tape.

_*flashback starts*_

I had forgotten all about the tape until I saw the old equipment left in the corner of the living room the day after the band's first performance.

I didn't have anything better to do so I ended up setting up the stuff and inserting the tape. _Retro..._ I thought as I sat back down to see what was on the tape.

I hadn't recognise the little girl with her shoulder-length hair playing with a set of dolls. She was sitting on the kitchen floor while her father told her to look at the camera.

"Amy, look here!" He said. It was me, about 3 years old with my Barbies scattered all around.

"Daddy, look! Sissy made spag-hatty!" The little girl passed him a tiny plastic model of spaghetti with meatballs on a plate.

A door opened and a woman came in cradling a bundle in her arms. _Mom and Dan... _I thought. True enough, there were a set of green eyes peeking out of the bundle looking strangely at the camera.

"This is my bwother!" The little girl pronounced proudly to the camera. "He is..." I laughed as the younger me started counting with her fingers. "... 3 months old." I laughed harder when she raised 4 fingers instead of three.

Dad corrected me and continued to film Dan. He started kicking the blanket and crying when he saw the camera.

"Dan, it just a camera. Shh... It can't hurt you. Shh..." Mom gave little squabbling Dan a kiss on the forehead but he kept crying.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll protect you and you'll always be safe." The worried little girl promised her brother.

The scene was cut off then and another started playing. There were other scenes of different things Dan and I did in our early childhood.

There was Dan as a toddler belly-crawling on the floor, me flipping through a picture book, Dan throwing a toy ninja-star at my head when I was reading aloud, Dad chasing me in the park and other meaningful events that neither Dan or I could remember.

They consisted of plenty of giggling, crying, smiles and babbling.

I don't care how Alice got this tape, I was going to thank her until it annoyed her to bits.

I hastily wiped at my wet lashes and started laughing. It felt bittersweet, watching the videos. I missed my parents more than ever but was so happy that I had proof of some precious memories which I could hold on to.

I made a digital version of the tape at a shop before returning the equipment to Alice. I'll show Dan the tape once I've had my share of fun with it.

Alice refused to take back the tape when I wanted to give it back to her.

"I think it was meant for you and your brother, Amy." She pushed the tape back into my hands, covering them with hers softly. "You know that."

Just as she was about to leave, I asked her the question I was dying to know the answer to. "Alice, how'd you get it? The tape, that is."

She stood in the open doorway, her hands full of boxes of equipment and her back facing me. "Scavengers." And she left without another word.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but if she didn't want to tell me the whole story, I'll leave it as it is. I owed her at least that much.

_*flashback ends*_

_This is for you, Mom and Dad._ I silently told them, wherever they were.

I sang the words as though they were right there in the audience. Listening and watching me, their little girl, tell them what they meant to me in song.

_"I'm five years old, it's getting cold,  
>I've got my big coat on,<br>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you,  
>I run and run.<em>

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides,  
>Look now, the sky is gold,<br>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall,  
>I know you're not scared of anything at all,<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away,  
>But I know I had the best day with you today.<em>

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how,  
>My friends could be so mean,<br>I come home crying and you hold me tight,  
>And grab the keys.<em>

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away,  
>And we talk and window shop till I forgot all their names.<em>

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school,  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you,<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay,  
>But I know I had the best day with you today.<em>

_I have an excellent father,  
>His strength is making me stronger,<br>God smiles on my little brother,  
>Inside and out, he's better than I am.<em>

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run,  
>And I had the best days with you.<em>

_There is a video I found from back when I was three,  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me,<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs,  
>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world.<em>

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall,  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong,<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes,  
>For staying back and watching me shine.<em>

_And I didn't know if you knew,  
>So I'm taking this chance to say,<br>That I had the best day with you today."_

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

Amy was crying. No, she wanted to cry.

It wasn't obvious. The only thing that gave her away was the few times she closed her eyes for a second too long to be a blink.

But, me being a Lucian and all, I knew every telltale sign of emotion known to mankind. Hence, it was as clear as daylight to me that she was struggling to appear unfazed by the song.

When Amy got off stage, I rushed to her side. "You alright?" She refused to make eye contact with me and nodded numbly.

I dropped the subject, seeing that she didn't want to talk about it. If that is what she wants, I won't push her. After all, a Kabra must always act like a gentleman. Well, most of the time.

"Excuse me, dear." I heard a lady say. I stepped aside to allow her to speak to Amy.

The lady was most probably the hostess of the event as she was carefully carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Amy, thank you so much for that lovely performance." She continued. Amy smiled politely, all traces of sadness gone from her features. _Her acting has improved drastically. _I remarked to myself.

A little whine came from the baby boy in her mother's arms. Amy's features softened when she saw the child. Her eyes were full of love and a small but warm smile playing on her lips.

"Do you want to hold him?" The lady offered and all Amy did was nod.

Holding the precious child in her arms, she started whispering to him. I could only make out the words 'special', 'chubby' and 'cute'.

A tiny hand grasped Amy's index finger and she smiled more at this.

The image was breathtaking; Amy's obvious joy and the curious eyes of the one-month old infant looking at her. Perhaps one day, I would be there to witness a similar situation, only the child would be Amy's.

I was almost too distracted to hear Amy softly humming to the baby. Then, she started singing in her mesmerising voice. Surprisingly, I recognised the song which was Never Grow Up by the blonde country singer Taylor Swift.

Amy's voice carried the melody perfectly as she sang the words, bringing them to life.

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger,  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight,<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming,  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light.<em>

_To you everything's funny,  
>You got nothing to regret,<br>I'd give all I have, honey,  
>If you could stay like that.<em>

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up,<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>Just stay this little.<em>

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>It could stay this simple.<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you,  
>Won't let no one break your heart,<br>And no one will desert you,  
>Just try to never grow up,<br>Never grow up._

_You're in the car on the way to the movies,  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off,<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do,  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots.<em>

_But don't make her drop you off around the block,  
>Remember that she's getting older too,<br>And don't lose the way that you dance,  
>Around in your pj's getting ready for school.<em>

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up,<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>Just stay this little.<em>

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up,<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>It could stay this simple.<em>

_No one's ever burned you,  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred,<br>And even though you want to,  
>just try to never grow up.<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room,  
>Memorize what it sounded like,<br>When your dad gets home._

_Remember the footsteps,  
>Remember the words said,<br>And all your little brother's favorite songs._

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment,  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off,<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be,  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on.<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up,  
>I wish I'd never grown up.<em>

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,  
>Wish I'd never grown up,<br>I could still be little._

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up,  
>Wish I'd never grown up,<br>It could still be simple._

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up,<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>Just stay this little.<em>

_Oh darling,  
>Don't you ever grow up,<br>Don't you ever grow up,  
>It could stay this simple.<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you,  
>Won't let no one break your heart,<br>And even though you want to,  
>Please try to never grow up.<em>

_Oh, don't you ever grow up,  
>Oh, never grow up,<br>Just never grow up."_

Once she finished singing, the people around us started applauding. Amy snapped out of her revenue and blushed wildly, embarrassingly ducking her head.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I was singing... and I didn't notice. _This is so humiliating..._ I wanted to bury my face in my hands but I couldn't do that because I was still carrying the baby of ultimate cuteness in my arms.

"You really do have a lovely voice, dear." The hostess said, taking the boy back into her arms. He was still looking at me with curious eyes. _He is one of the most adorable baby to ever exist, I'm sure of it. _I told myself, unable to stop myself from smiling at him.

"T-Thank you." I muttered before excusing myself. I looked around to see Lynn and Kate busy assaulting the snack bar and Rachel standing near the end of the table, surveying the room while swirling her flute of orange juice.

Remembering Rachel's promise to tell me why she hated Ian, I approached her.

"So..." I started and Rachel simply looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "So?"

"You said you'd tell me what's up with you and Ian." Huffing, she responded. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now." I crossed my arms. I was certain that I looked a little sassy in that stance but did so anyway. "That way, you won't have a chance to escape like usual."

"Fine..." She sighed. "You obviously know we're both from the same branch."

"Kabra and I... we have a history." I froze at this news.

Noticing my reaction, she quickly added. "Not the romantic kind! Oh, no! Definitely not!" She waved her arms in panic. "I would rather drink poison than to be involved with him in that way!"

I didn't know why but I felt a little relief at this. However, my curiosity had also increased.

"I might have said that wrong; let me rephrase that... Our **families** have a history."

"The Kabras and my family were said to be close." She looked at me, shame written on her face. "So close that we used to be partners in crime."

"Our ancestors were friends, like two peas in a pod and all that. It didn't help that we thought alike, both of us being Lucians."

"What happened? Your story is the opposite of how you guys are treating each other." I protested. "It's really obvious that you despise each other instead of being buddies."

"I'm getting there, Amy." She said flatly, staring at me, daring me to interrupt her again. I looked down at my shoes, breaking eye contact and muttered an apology. I knew she didn't like being interrupted... ever. It was one of her pet peeves.

She sighed before continuing. "It was bad enough that we were ruthless Lucians but being Cahills, we betray and cheat others. So, to answer your question, that's what happened."

"The stories vary but one thing's for sure: one of us betrayed the other. My family says the Kabras sold us out during a heist but I wouldn't be surprised if the Kabras say otherwise."

"As much as I try, I can't shake the sense of suspicion I've always had towards them." I lifted my head to see her looking at Ian who was enjoying some of the pastries provided. "Maybe it's built in me or something..."

"So, you immediately feel that way for every Kabra family member?" I inquired and Rachel shook her head.

"Not immediately; I'll obviously give them a chance when they're still innocent. But..." She frowned and looked at the flute of juice in her hand. "... You can always tell when they start having a mischievous glint in their eyes, like they're thinking of something that they shouldn't be."

"That's when I mentally label them as a threat." She looked at me. "Those snakes hardly ever change their ways."

"Isabel and Vikram were at the top of the list. Even from the moment I saw them." A shiver ran down my spine when I heard their names. I don't blame her for not trusting them. They're the most vicious of the Lucians from what I know.

"They had this sense of... evil surrounding them." She clenched her teeth and spat out the words as though they were venom. "Fake smiles, deadly looks and cunning thoughts. The full package."

"I thought of Ian and Natalie that way too. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that stuff..."

She looked at Ian again and then me. "But there's something different now, ever since the clue hunt ended."

Rachel pursed her lips and looked as if she was contemplating whether to tell me something. Finally, she sighed.

"Amy... I think you should give the guy a shot..." She looked as though she hated saying the words. "He's changed, I think. Well, I hope, really."

"We... Ian and I are just friends or... something close to that." I said slowly, confused. "I think I've already given him a shot."

"I mean in the romance department, Amy." I stared at her in shock.

Rachel rolled her eyes exasperatingly and sighed dramatically. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Even Dan can see that the British snake has an effect on you."

"You like him, Amy. Nobody's going to kill you if you admit it."

I blushed wildly, the blood rushing to my cheeks making the room feel ten times warmer. But I wasn't expecting what she said next.

"And... he likes you." She lifted her head, her features soft as she looked at Ian. "This snake... no, Ian... he's learning to have a heart."

"I'm not saying to date him immediately." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just saying... to leave that door open."

"Worse comes to worse, you can shut it in his face and the girls and I can finish him off for you." She said as though it was the most logical thing to do.

"I-I... Rac-... wha-?" I was so confused right now. Was she asking me to date Ian but not right now? Even when she treated him so coldly? _And what does she mean by finishing him? Like beat him up?_ For a supposedly direct person, she can really make my head spin.

"What I'm saying is that all of us know you have a thing for him – don't deny it – and he has a thing for you – yuck –" She physically blanched at that. "And as much as I will always have something against him, I think you should consider being with him but don't rush into it. That's one of the biggest dating mistakes; few relationships started like that last long."

"For someone who has a grudge against relationships, you sure have a lot of opinions and advices on it." I weakly made a joke. _She is taking this too seriously; it's not like we'll get married or something. We're 15 for goodness sakes!_

"Just saying." She raised her hands as if to surrender.

I looked at Ian who was... _What was he doing? Oh, he was on his cellphone..._

"But-" I turned to talk to Rachel but she had already left. I sighed and crossed my arms defensively.

_I don't like Ian. He's a smug, cheating, charming, handsome, sma- Did I just say he's charming, smart and handsome?! Good job, Amy. Even when you're trying to insult him, you gave him a compliment. Wonderful..._

"And now I'm arguing with myself..." I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "Times like these make me think I have multiple personality issues..."

Sighing, I made a decision. I won't push Ian away but I won't try to flirt with him or whatever. Destiny, faith and all that will have to do its trick if I'm supposed to date Ian or something. Eww...

Only time can tell... and I don't mind waiting. I have enough patience training from taking care of Dan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's that! I'm sitting at my study desk at 1.30 in the morning to finish this chapter. I also took 5 days to write it! Be grateful, I haven't studied for my Physics and Chemistry exams yet and I still have 5 assignments to finish in 2 days. <strong>_

_**This story is going to be on temporary hiatus again after this post because I'M IN COLLEGE! And I haven't been writing for a long time, my creative writing skills have definitely slowed down quite a bit more than it had already.**_

_**Go on and give me hate mail and stuff like that for not posting often, I deserve every bit you all throw at me. Good night.**_


End file.
